Correspondence
by HarryPotterGeekUntilTheVeryEnd
Summary: I one-shot of the correspondence between Lily Potter and Petunia Dursley after the former's graduation from Hogwarts.


Tuney,

I heard from Mum and Dad about your wedding. Congratulations! Why didn't you tell me? I've missed talking to you. You're my sister. Just, tell me what I did wrong. I love you Tuney. Please answer me, I can't bear not hearing from you. Didn't you say that it didn't matter that we were apart when I went to school? That everything would stay the same?

-Lily

Dear Mr. and Mrs. Dursley

We are pleased to invite you to the union of James Potter and Lily Evans. Please RSVP by September 12th.

Tuney,

I know you never liked James, but will you please answer my invitation at least?

-Lily

Petunia,

I'm sorry that you missed the wedding. I heard from Mum that you are expecting! That's brilliant, Tuney! I think that the best part is that so am I! I haven't even told James yet, but I thought it was important that you know. Our children wouldn't be very far apart in age at all! Remember when we were younger and we would imagine bringing up our kids together? I don't want to have my child grow up not knowing you, Tuney. Our children could be the best of friends. Now I just need to decide how I'm telling James.

-Mrs. Lily Potter

(P.S. Don't you think that has a certain ring to it?)

Petunia,

We're having a boy! Just like you! Doesn't that give us more the reason to make up? Please Tuney, talk to me. There's a lot of things that are concerning to me right now, and it would be just a dream to get together with you and discuss everything. I mean, to think that I haven't even seen your baby bump!

-Your Loving Sister

Petunia,

Mum told me that she's been to see the baby. Could we possibly arrange that we come to see you? Maybe after little Potter arrives? I don't want to disturb you, with Dudley and all, so don't feel that you have to cater to me. Or, even… answer. I know that would probably be too much of a bother. Have a great July.

-Mrs. Potter

Petunia Dursley,

Harry James Potter was born last week. He looks just like James, but he has our Mother's and my eyes. He has been laughing and smiling constantly, and is a very good sleeper. How is your Dudley? I am sure that you have already nicknamed him. That would be very like you. Is Dudley a family name on Vernon's side? Harry was James' father's name. And then you know where James came from. I miss you, Tuney.

-Lily

Petunia,

Happy Birthday! I have enclosed a gift for you. Miss you!

-Lily

Petunia Dursley,

Why have you not answered my letters? I take the time to try and contact you and you shut me out! I'm not going to keep wasting my time unless you answer.

-You know

Petunia,

I'm sorry about what I said! It's been so long, Tuney! Harry and Dudley are a year old already and I'm not supposed to be sending any letters because I'm in hiding. I love you, Tuney.

-Lily

Tuney,

Happy Halloween! It's been so long, do you think you could stop by Godric's Hollow to trick-or-treat with Dudley? It's eight, you can make it! Love you always,

-Lily

Lily Potter,

I am so sorry. Could you ever forgive me? I will come with Dudders to visit you tomorrow morning, if it's all right. This letter may take longer to arrive though.

Tuney

Mrs. Petunia Dursley,

I am very sorry to inform you of the death of your sister, Lily Evans Potter, and her husband, James Potter. They had been being targeted for a very long time by the dark wizard Voldemort and sadly he found them tonight. Lily died very nobly, sacrificing her life for her son Harry. Because of the protection that this sacrifice has provided for your nephew, the dark lord was unable to kill Harry and has now fallen. This magical protection can only protect your nephew if he is in the same home as his kin, and you must not move away from this house until his seventeenth birthday, or danger will befall upon your own family. Please take Harry and raise him, and tell him this information and his place in the magical world when he is old enough to understand.

My condolences,

Albus Dumbledore

Mrs. Dursley

There is no occupant in the household you sent a letter to. Would you like to send to a different address?


End file.
